Tomzan (CartoonNetwork
CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz's movie-spoof of "Tarzan". Cast: * Baby Tarzan - Robespierre (Gay Purr-ee) * Young Tarzan - Tom Cat Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Adult Tarzan - Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry) * Jane Porter - Toodles Galore (Tom and Jerry) * Professor Archimedes Q. Porter - Sylvester Cat (Looney Tunes) * Clayton - Cat R. Waul (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * Kala - Georgette (Oliver & Company) * Kerchak - Chief (The Fox and the Hound) * Young Terk - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) * Adult Terk - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) * Young Tantor - Jerry Mouse Jr. (Tom and Jerry Kids) * Adult Tantor - Jerry Mouse (Tom and Jerry) * Sabor - Claudandus (Felidae) * Kerchak and Kala's Baby - Young Tod (The Fox and The Hound) * Flynt - Blu (Rio) * Mungo - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) * The Gorillas - Various Dogs * The Elephants - Various Dogs * Tarzan's Parents - Tiger and Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) * The Baby Baboon - Young Copper (The Fox and The Hound) * The Baboons - Hyenas (The Lion King), and Foosas (Madagascar) Scenes: * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 1 - "Two Worlds One Family"/Georgette Adopts Pound Cake/Claudandus Attacks * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 2 - Georgette Returns/"You'll Be My Heart" * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 3 - Could if You Keep/Dog Hair * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 4 - Dogs Stampede/"Son of a Man" * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 5 - Chief & Tom Cat vs. Claudandus * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 6 - Cat R. Waul, Sylvester Cat, and Toodles Galore in the Jungle * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 7 - Toodles Galore Chased by Foosas and Hyenas/Tom Cat to the Rescue * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 8 - Tom Cat meet Toodles Galore * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 9 - "Trashin' the Camp"/Tom the Cat * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 10 - Tom Cat's Announcement/Tom Cat to the Forest * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 11 - "Strangers Like Me" * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 13 - Tom Cat Leads Toodles Galore, Sylvester Cat, and Cat R. Waul to the Dogs * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 14 - Georgette Shows Tom Cat to the Past/Faline and Bambi Misses Tom Cat * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 15 - Cat R. Waul Betrays Tom Cat, Sylvester Cat, and Toodles Galore * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 16 - Bambi and Faline to the Rescue * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 17 - Cat R. Waul Attacks the Preserve * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 18 - Tom Cat vs. Cat R. Waul to His Death * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 19 - Chief's Death * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 20 - Toodles Galore Stays/Finale * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 21 - "Two Worlds One Family" (Reprise) * Tomzan (CartoonNetwork&HannaBarberaRockz Style) part 22 - End Credits Cast Gallery: Robespierre.jpg Tom Jr..jpg Tom.jpg Toodles Galore.JPG Sylvester the Cat.svg.png Cat R. Waul.png Oliver and company georgette.gif Fox2-disneyscreencaps com-554-1-.jpg Olivia-Great-Mouse-Dectective-Bow-Tie.png Mrs brisby.png Jerry.png 20140211071806!Jerry Mouse.png Claudandus.jpg Tod-1-.png I57.tinypic.com .png Alex.jpg Tiger 1.jpg Miss Kitty.png Fox1-disneyscreencaps.com-863.jpg Category:Tarzan Movies Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Channels Category:CartoonNetworkandHannaBarberaRockz